strawberry_shorcake_berry_bitty_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackberry Parfait
'''Blackberry Parfait '''is a magician who came to Berry Bitty City in search of a new crowd. She runs the ''Berry Arts Magic Shop, ''where she sells various artistic hand-made items, accessories, and cute harmless pranks. Bio Appearance Blackberry has a pale complexion with long flowing fuchsia hair. It is worn loose, barely touching the ground with several curled locks sticking out. Her bangs frame her face and cover one of her hot pink eyes. She has a black cowlick and wears a black and grey berry bluster ornament on her hair, if not wearing her pale pink magician's hat. Beneath her right eye is a pink heart marking, matching the color of her lipstick. Blackberry wears a short black dress accented with pale pink frills and ribbon, along with pink and white diagonal striped leggings, black boots with a pale pink sole and white toe, accented with a heart design and tiny pom-poms, and a black choker. On her left arm is a black glove with all but the thumb cut out, while the right arm is a pale pink sleeve worn with a pale grey, translucent ruffled finger-less glove. As a Magician, Blackberry often wears cute and frilly attire. Personality A Berry Sweetheart with a cool and hesitant outer shell. She struggles with people she doesn't know very well until she gets to know them. She can be cold towards those she doesn't know but it is only out of instinct. She doesn't entirely understand friendship or how to react to it. But she isn't a bad or rude girl. Deep down she is rather sad. On Stage or in front of a crowd she displays a charming and cute personality. While talented- she is unable to properly focus whenever she gets stressed out, causing her magic to mess up or wreak havoc. Background At home Blackberry realized people grew bored of her act and soon became disinterested in Magic. No matter how much she tried- they were unable to realize how special it was anymore. With that Blackberry became depressed and decided to pack up and leave this boring life behind, in search of a new City willing to accept and be filled with Magic. In this time she became quiet and withdrawn. Upon arrival to Berry Bitty City, mostly everyone was seeing weird effects going on throughout the town; such as flowers changing color, water turning into milk, floating Berrykins. Everyone thought Berry Bitty City was haunted. Upset with the behavior and strange event, Blackberry refused to come out of the empty building she had chosen to reside in. After being visited by Strawberry Shortcake, who noticed something was wrong, Blackberry was able to formally introduce herself. She learned that Blackberry wasn't a ghost or a mean witch- but a Magician who was kind of nervous about meeting new people. Everyone apologized for what they had said and Blackberry decided to stay in Berry Bitty City, thinking this town was Berry Magical after all. Quotes Trivia *Blackberry's hair is reminiscent of a long flowing cape, representing her status as a Magician. *Her style is Sweet Gothic. *Her favorite foods are Strawberry Drinks, Berry Waffles, and Parfaits. **Her least favorites are Banana. *Blackberry has expressed interest in becoming an Idol/Singer at some points. Gallery Blackberry Parfait's hat.png|A detailed Image of Blackberry's Hat Blackberry Edit.png|Blackberry, made with a game Category:Black Category:Females Category:Human Category:Pink Category:Pink Hair Category:Pink Eyes